


Страсть

by wtf_jules_verne



Category: L'Île mystérieuse | The Mysterious Island - Jules Verne
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_jules_verne/pseuds/wtf_jules_verne
Summary: Предупреждения: неграфический намек на классическую форму зоофилии, имеющую место при одиночном существовании на необитаемом острове





	Страсть

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: неграфический намек на классическую форму зоофилии, имеющую место при одиночном существовании на необитаемом острове

Мог бы быть и понежнее.

Мысль пульсирует в такт жесткому ритму, подчинившему его тело.

Он неплох, совсем нет, но у Гедеона давно не было такой близости, задница горит, словно в ней не член, а шомпол для чистки ружейного ствола. Больно, но какое значение имеет терпимая боль, если, наконец, не один терзаешь измученную плоть, пытаясь унять телесную муку, перед которой давно бессильна работа до изнеможения, охота, или даже часы в холодной воде в попытках загарпунить рыбу.

Он кусает плечи и шею Гедеона, сжимает соски заскорузлыми пальцами, больно, но именно боли мало. Она дает ошеломительное ощущение счастья, разделённой страсти, партнерства, которых Гедеон не достиг бы, получив только нежность.

Даже удачно, что он груб и необуздан.

Не стал дожидаться очевидного согласия, набросился, развернул и вышиб здоровенным членом все глупые мечты о близости, приличной джентльменам.  
Хватает широкой, как лопата, ладонью яйца Гедеона, и неожиданно робко, очень бережно оглаживает их.

Гедеон кончает. Вместе с ним.

– Спасибо, сэр, – он с трудом переводит дыхание, – ну и горячи же вы. Простите. Я ж все один. Ну и горячи, – помолчал минуту, пока Гедеон трет шею, – простите, сэр, я перестарался.

– Все хорошо, Айртон, – Гедеон медленно распрямляется и поправляет веревку на поясе, – вы тоже были весьма, – он на секунду запинается, подбирая слово, – талантливы. Не сочтите за грубость, но как вы обходились один, на острове двенадцать долгих лет?

– Мы повторим?

– Да, – Гедеон отвечает быстро, даже не раздумывая.

Айртон утирает пот и ехидно ухмыляется.

– Видите ли, сэр, когда команда «Дункана» прибыла на остров, они сразу поняли, что дикие козы знакомы с человеком. *

**Author's Note:**

> *фраза из фильма "В поисках капитана Гранта."


End file.
